Welcomed into the Pack
by Leafstar15
Summary: Shiba was totally a loner, when her pack kicked her out. But then she meets a strange wolf, with a pure white pelt. And she doesn't know if she can trust him and his friends, but they'll have to. After all they are in paradise, and this paradise is for real. Can they work together and stop Shiba's pack?
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. Really really cold out. And I'm freezing my fur off. It's weird that I'm cold right now, since I'm a wolf. But even though I'm a wolf, we can still get cold. And we're not evil like what humans think we are, we're actually peaceful. Before I was out here, I had a family. A nice warm family to cuddle up to when it got cold, but that all changed when my mother died. I was still a pup when she died, but I'm not one now. I'm a adult, but technically humans call it a teenager. So I'm a teenager, I'm still young. But I can protect myself. I won't go all out explaining my life story, because I might be dead soon. And I'd rather try to save myself than talking till I'm dead.

I was laying on the cold ground near the artic circle, no one lives here no more. Its too cold here, but I had no choice. I had been wounded by a human a few days ago. So I traveled here from near Silverspell famous for its hunters. And I guess one of those hunters tracked me from there, I have no reason why he attacked me. I wasn't going to attack anyone in that town, I don't hate humans. I got up and started walking again, I was starting to feel weak. I don't think I can go on anymore. Then I stumbled and fell to the ground. When I got here, I had smelled a wolf somewhere in this area. But I hope that wolf wasn't anywhere near me, cause it might be hungry. I don't think I could protect myself from it. I tried to stand up again, but I failed badly. So I laid there, just me and my sorrow. I didn't care if I was going to die, I just didn't want a wolf to pick at me when I'm not dead yet. But yet at the same time I wanted to live, but I knew that was hopeless. No one would take pity on me, just a lost wolf. No, more like a loner. No one would want to look at me, not even my kind would. Then I felt someone watching me, it felt someone piercing through my soul. And I don't know if that was good or not. I felt like falling asleep, and I knew that was a bad thing. If I fell asleep, I would die. But that might not be a bad thing though, no one would miss me. Then I heard footsteps coming toward me, I looked up and saw a white figure coming toward me. When the figure got right up to me, I growled loudly in defense. I knew I couldn't protect myself, so all I could do was growl or snarl. The figure looked down at me, and I looked at it.

"If your going to attack me, attack me now. Cause if you wait a couple days, then I can defend myself. So just do it, I don't care anymore. I don't want to live anymore, please kill me now." I said.

"Why do you want me to kill you?" replied the white figure, which to me sounded like a male wolf.

"..."

"Answer me! Why do you want to die? Isn't your life worth something? Isn't it?" he replied.

Still I didn't answer, I said nothing. Because if I did, I might start crying. And I don't want to show emotion, emotion shows weakness for me. So I can't show it, I can't show anything.

"Please talk. I don't like talking to air you know, or are you deaf?" he asked questioningly.

Then I started to talk to the mangy creature, cause I wasn't deaf and I would prove that. And he just insulted me too, so that was another reason to answer.

"I'm not deaf! I just don't want to talk to you, whatever you are." I said.

"I'm a wolf. Can't you tell?" he said.

"No. I can't. Just kill me already."

"Just answer this one question, and I'll think about killing you. Okay."

"Fine, I'll tell you. The reason I don't want to live is that I'm always alone, and I don't like being alone." I said sadly.

"Why don't you join a pack?" he asked.

"Thought you said that would be the only one question you'd ask, then you would think about killing me or not? Huh?" I said.

"Oh, yes I did say that didn't I."

"Yes, you did."

"Fine, I'll be back in a little while. Okay. And don't go anywhere." he said.

Then he started to walk away from me, all pride and bold. Wish I could walk like that again, but I can't. And I also lied to this wolf, but why did I fell bad. It's not like I know this wolf, if he was telling the truth anyway. I didn't feel alone, I just...I just wanted someone to lean on. I mean someone who would take care of me, like my parents did.

But can I really trust this wolf who I have never met before? Well I was going to find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It's so cold. I wish I had someone to cuddle up next to, but that won't happen. I won't let myself get hurt ever again. It's been about a couple hours since that wolf's been here, wonder where he went. I hope that he forgot about me, that would be the best. Wouldn't it? But then I would die, and I would never feel what love is. I put my head down on the frozen ground, and then wrap my wounded leg with my tail. I didn't want it to get frozen, so I had to wrap it up. But without somewhere warm and food to eat, I would die. I wish I could walk, but I can't with this long gash down my leg. I suddenly shuddered from the cold, the freezing wind was killing me. It felt an icy ice cold feeling that ripped all over me. I wish...I wish my parents didn't die. I felt my eyelids slowly fall down over my eyes. Then I heard footsteps running toward me.

I heard a male voice saying, " No! Hurry up and keep her warm."

Then I felt myself fall into the dark abyss.

What felt like minutes were hours, when I awoke the light was darkness. I lifted my head up and saw five other wolves keeping me warm. I smelled that one of them was a female like me, the other four were males. Then I saw to my right that white wolf I saw earlier, looks like these wolves are his friends. He was the one that was keeping me warm, he was the closest wolf to me. I still smelled the blood that was on me, but it didn't smell fresh though. I stood up and looked at my back leg, it had a scab on it. Which means that it will heal soon, and that also means I can leave quietly before they wake up. I bunched my muscles together and took a huge leap, I landed a few feet away from all five of them. I sighed quietly so I don't wake them, I started walking slowly away. Then heard someone sigh, I look behind very slowly. Then when I turned my head around, I was face-to-face with the pure white wolf. I gasped quietly.

"Why? Why were you leaving?" he asked quietly.

"Cause I can." I said quietly. "Plus why would you care? You just met me." I snarled.

He blinked slowly as if he didn't understand my anger. I started walking away, then I turned my head behind me. As if my head had to move to look behind me. When I turned around, I saw a human instead of that white wolf. I wasn't afraid, I could kill this human and leave him for dead. I took a step forward and snarled at the human, meaning that I was dangerous.

"I'm not afraid of you." the human said.

My ears pricked forward, as if I didn't believe that the human just talked to me. Then the human started to glow brightly, I closed my eyes for only a minute. And when I opened them, that white wolf was there. I gasped in total surprise and fright. I started to back away from this weird wolf, I was scared. I knew it, I had to run. I turned away and started to run at the top speed I could mange. I heard footsteps running behind me, trying to catch up to me. But I knew they couldn't catch me, even if they tried. I was too fast, I was so fast I didn't realize how far I'd ran. When I stopped cause I didn't hear anyone behind me anymore, and I looked around and realized something. I was back in my old territory, where I lived with my parents and my pack mates. But I can't go back there, cause if I did. I would die, it didn't matter if Nightmare was my uncle. He didn't want me to return, and if I did, he would kill me. I also knew I could go back the way I went, then I remembered a cave I went to when I was younger.

And no one knows of this cave either, so I'll be safe there. For now. So then I started walking toward the direction of the cave, about ten minutes of walking I got there. The cave wasn't big, but it was perfect for hiding in. It was completely hidden from sight, so no one could find it. Even if someone wanted to, they couldn't. When I walked in, it was just the way I had left it. The same moss bad I sometimes slept in, and the little place where I put my prey. And it was close to the camp, and they didn't know about it. I went over to the little moss bad and fixed it so that I could lay on it, then I laid down and sighed quietly. I was hungry, but I couldn't hunt right now. Cause the pack would be about going out to hunt. Then I started to think about what happened an hour ago, with that white wolf as a human or a human as a wolf. I was really freaked out, but then I calmed down. And I put my head down and closed my eyes.

As I was drifting off into that same black abyss, I thought I heard something enter the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I felt someone next to me. I thought I was dreaming, but when I realized that I was awake I looked at who was next to me. It was that same white wolf, I sighed quietly. Geez...can't he leave me alone. I stood up and stretched quietly, so I didn't wake up the wolf. I inched my way toward the entrance of the cave, and looked back and saw that the white wolf was actually sleeping this time. I smelled that he was hungry like me, so I decided to go hunting for him. As I walked out of the cave, I took in a deep breath of the forest. Then I took off and went hunting. When I was about a hundred meters from the cave I smelled some rabbits, and decided to sniff them out. Then I found the two rabbits that I had smelled, and quickly killed them. I quickly carried them back to the cave, and put them down. I looked up and saw that the white wolf was still asleep, I sighed happily.

Then I took one rabbit and carried it out of the cave, and I walked toward a tree that had some nice shade. I laid down and started eating the rabbit, chewing the soft juicy rabbit meat. I gobbed down all of the meat within meer seconds. I stood up and started to dig, when I had a big enough hole, I put the rabbit bones into them. Then I covered the bones with the dirt I had dug up. I suddenly sat down again, and began to think what I'll do now. What? What will I do now? What if I left here without that white wolf smelling my scent? He couldn't follow me then, right? I wonder how Caleb is, wonder what happened to him? And his brother? I also wonder about the rest of my pack, how are they? I wish I knew. Maybe I could go see them. No...that totally wouldn't work. My uncle's friends would kill me, and my friends wouldn't be able to do anything to. I'll just leave, I know that I bring trouble for everyone one that I love. I brought trouble to my parents, and my little siblings too. And the pack, I've brought trouble for everyone. And that's what I hate about myself, that all I bring is trouble.

"I'm worthless..." I murmured to myself.

Then I stood up, and I knew what I had to do. I had to live by myself, so I couldn't bring anyone trouble. I started to walk away from the cave I knew so well when I was younger, I turned my head to face the cave. I sighed softly, as if I couldn't bear to leave. I knew that I would really miss this place. I would miss the huge old oak outside the cave, with the shade that could swallow you in darkness. And that little moss bed I made when I was younger too, and that moss was still soft as my mother's fur. But it was also warm like my father in a way too. And that little prey pile me and my father made when I was younger too. Made out of thistles, so my prey would feel comfort in death. At least that's what my father told me, and I still believe him to this day. Then I turned my head toward the front, and I started walking again. What seemed like hours were only minutes. When I turned around to look back at the cave with the tree, they both were gone. I looked around and realized that I was really totally lost. I sat down quietly, and started to think. This...this has never happened to me. Oh well, it was soon to happen.

I must be out of my old pack's territory, that must be way I've never seen this place. But I scarcely remember this place, oh now I remember. My father used to bring my here, this place used to be where humans lived. I saw a couple buildings in front of me, one was small while the other was huge. And the other two were way smaller than the small building, they must have been homes for the humans. I started to walk toward the small building, and then I heard a splash in front of me. I looked around and didn't see anyone, then I started to smell anything. Couldn't smell anyone either, then it must be me then. I l0oked down and saw a small pool of dirty water in front of me. Eww... the water was disgusting, it had a dark brown color to it. No water color I've seen, but then I decided to roll over in it. So that white wolf won't ever to find me, and that would be a good thing. When I was finish rolling in it, I shook my fur gently. I didn't want my scent to be caught be that wolf, so I kept my fur smelling like death. I started to walk in the direction of the building again, and when I got to the entrance...it looked like it was going to fall apart soon. I knew I might be trapped here, so I might have to go hunt soon. So I stepped through the doorway, and into an unappealing darkness.

When I awoke the next morning, I didn't feel the warmth I had yesterday when I woke up. I looked around and I didn't see any pieces of white fur. Good, no sign of that wolf. I got up and shook my fur, this time I didn't care if my scent stayed here. This would be my home for a while, and I would be safe. Well, that's what I thought anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

When I stepped out of the entrance of the building, I looked around to see if anyone was around. Luckily, no one was. I knew there had to be some dangers here, everywhere usually does. So it really didn't bother me that much. I started traveling toward where the sun sets, and found a forest about five miles from the human buildings. I went in, and decided to hunt for food. In the end, which was about five hours later... I caught two rabbits, five mice, one vole, and one raven. I know ravens aren't that healthy, but I needed food to last me a while. So I didn't mind. I carried all the prey in my mouth for five miles, and walked into the building that I had stayed in last night. I set down the prey in some trash to hid there scent, so any animals that come in here won't find them. Then I laid down and took a small nap to cool myself off. When I awoke, night was just falling. What?! When I fell asleep it was still daylight, I must of slept longer than I wanted to. Darn... oh well, I might as well go out hunting again.

But before that, I must eat something to get me strength. I quickly grabbed a rabbit and gobbed it down as fast as I could. Then I grabbed the bones and walked outside and dug a hole and put them there. I than covered the hole with the dirt. I started walking toward the forest at record speed, then I broke into a run. When I go there, I smelled around to see if there was anyone around. I suddenly caught a scent that was wolf, I barred my teeth into a snarl. Then that wolf came walking out of the forest, I smelled that it was a female. She smelled harmless, but I could never know if she was dangerous or not. So I kept my fangs barred, in case of attack. She looked at me, and smiled sweetly. I snarled loudly at her, not daring to look away.

"Don't worry. I won't attack you." she said sweetly.

I snarled once again, showing my very sharp teeth at her. Telling her that I was not scared of her one bit, and that I would kill her if she attacked.

"I said I wouldn't attack you. I never lie, never." she replied gently.

"How do I know that you won't attack me? I'm not very trusty with other wolves, even if they are female." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. How about I lie down while you sit? Then I can't hurt you, cause it'll take a couple of seconds to get up. What do you think?" she said soothingly.

"Fine. But you first." I replied through my clenched teeth.

"Okay. We finally agree on something. I'll sit." she said gently.

Then she slowly sat down, then laid down. I closed my mouth and sat down. Then I looked at her, thinking where he might have come from.

"Well..." I said.

"..."

"Say something already!" I snarled.

"Um...where are you from?" she asked a bit frustrated.

"Some where to the far west. And that's all I'm saying, sorry but I just don't trust you yet. Cause of my uncle." I said briskly.

"Please tell me, please." she said quietly.

"Sorry, no." I said with my tail slightly drooping down. "Well, later." I said running off.

I started running away from her, whoever she was. When I stopped running for a second, I looked back. I saw her about a mile away, I guess that's how far I've ran so far. I started running toward the human buildings.

What was that about? Why couldn't she trust me? But I guess it was her uncle's fault, what I want to know is who is her uncle? I want to talk to him and tell him that she can't trust anyone anymore. I suddenly heard rustling behind me and turned to see Baku walking toward me. I sighed in relief, thank god.

"So that was her, huh?" he replied sarcastic.

"What about her?" I asked with my head tilted sideways.

"What? You don't know about her? I thought you did, and that's why you were talking with her." he said stupidly.

"Why? What's wrong with her? Who is she?" I asked.

"Remember Nightmare." he said annoyed.

I nodded.

"Well that was his niece." he said.

"What?!"

"So you didn't know that was his niece?"

"No, I didn't know."I said.

"Well, we should be going back to camp. Claw will expecting us, and I can't wait to tell him that we found Nightmare's niece. He'll be very happy with us, don't you think Chase." he said happily.

"What's her name, Baku?" I said easily.

"I believe her name is Shiba." he said.

"Oh...okay. Well I'll meet you almost back at camp, okay. I need to check something." I said lying.

"Sure, no prob. And remember that alpha male and female and their two pups that Nightmare killed, they were Shiba's family." he said quickly. "Later!" he said as he was bounding away.

Well at least I know what her name is. Her name is Shiba, that's a nice name. Just like mine. No wonder she dislikes her uncle. He killed her parents, I know I'd hate my uncle if he did that. Then why did he spare her life? I'll have to ask her when I see her next time. But now that Claw will know about her, will he try to kill her? I don't know, but he might try. And from the looks of Shiba, she can probably protect herself from at least two or three attackers. But I know she can't protect herself against everyone. Can I really try to help her? If I do, then I'll be on Claw's kill list. But then if I don't, she'll die. And...and I have to do it, whether it kills me or not. I have to help her, this must be my destiny. Then I turned away and started walking toward the camp in the forest.

When I got back to the human buildings, it was dusk. I knew I was tired, so I walked into my building. And trudged toward my little sleepy place, near my prey pile. I laid down and fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up from something walking into the building. I stood up, prepared to fight. I started to growl very quietly, and moving my mouth so that when the creature came in here it, would see me snarling at it. When the figure of the creature came in, I started to snarl. I was really in a dangerous mode now, nothing could stop me from snarling unless it was a surprise thing. Then some moonlight drifted down from the sky, and it hit the whole place with light. I suddenly stopped snarling, the creature I was looking at was looking at me. I gasped softly, realizing the creature was the white wolf. As I was looking at him, it looked like he was glowing. Nothing bright, but it really did look like he was glowing with the moon power. I raised my head up, and looked proudly at him. I knew that if he realized I wasn't a proud wolf, he would probably kill me. So I looked proud at him, showing that I was a proud wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba's Point of View

When I walked into that human building, I smelled something like that female wolf. The one that I told Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue to keep warm. Well, I did help to keep her warm to. But she ran away before I could explain it to her. As I was walking I heard some soft growling coming from about two or three feet in front of me, it must be that she-wolf. I continued walking until I saw a shape that must have been the female wolf. I stopped walking when I got at least a foot away from her, and I still didn't know her name too. So I just call her she-wolf or female wolf. Then moonlight came pouring down from the sky, lighting up the scenery before me. The she-wolf was suddenly lit up, like a floating moonbeam. She looked beautiful, no...amazingly cool. I knew she probably could see me now since the moonlight had lit up everything in this little area, I bet she probably thinks I'm glowing from the moonlight. Then I see her raise her head up, like she was showing me that she was a proud wolf. Hmm...interesting, I guess I'll show her that I am to proud being a wolf, then let's see what happens. I raised my head proudly toward the pretty she-wolf, and I slightly smiled at her. Even though it's hard to smile at a wolf while your a wolf cause your not exactly human, but I can turn into a human. But I'm not sure if she can though, I'll see to that later. Then I started to stare at her, she was so mesmerizing.

Shiba's Point of View

I couldn't look at him anymore, it was like we couldn't look away. I felt a slight connection between us, but I don't know if it was good or not. I sat down on the ground, and looked away from the white wolf.

"By the way, why are you here?" I asked wondering and looking away.

"..."

"Tell me. I want to know, cause you keep finding me everywhere and I want to know why." I said.

"I don't know why I keep finding you, okay. Trust me, I don't want to find you. But you do look beautiful in this moonlight though." he said nicely.

"Why thank you. And since you keep seeing me, could I possibly get your name?" I asked nicely and looked at him.

"Sure. My name is Kiba, what is your name she-wolf? Cause I want to call you something, and not she-wolf or female wolf." he said almost laughing, and looked at me.

"Yeah, that would be best. Wouldn't it? Well my name is Shiba. I was from a pack called Night Hunters, until something bad happened and I was forced out." I said almost crying, and I looked down.

Then Kiba walked toward me, I suddenly backed up. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, and I was a little scared. I tried to barre my teeth, but I couldn't. His nose was suddenly right on mine, so I couldn't do anything with my mouth. I continued to back away until my butt hit a wall behind me, I suddenly let out a small whine of frustration. Then Kiba laughed heartedly, I looked at him and wondered why he was laughing at me. Oh... i know, he likes my pain. That I feel cornered, and that I can't fight like this either. Well, I'll prove him wrong, I can fight in a situation like this. I'll show him, yes I will.

Kiba's POV

When she almost cried, I decided to walk up to her and comfort her. Then she started to back away from me, then I knew she didn't know what I was doing. And suddenly I had my nose right in front of hers, and she still backed away from me. She must be scared, that's it. And when she hit her butt up against the wall and let out that little whine of frustration, it was a little cute. I just started to laugh, I couldn't help it.

Back to Shiba's POV

I was getting a little mad at Kiba, for laughing at me. And I though I had just made a new friend, I guess I was wrong. I barred my teeth suddenly, I was so pissed now. I felt like ripping someone right through, oh...no. I'm pissed, now nothing can stop me from killing Kiba. Especially if I'm in this mood, when I'm like this nothing can stop me. And I hate that, I got this from my father. Sometimes I do like this, but in these kind of situations, I hate it. I raised my shoulders, and got ready to pounce on him. He was still laughing, so he wouldn't notice me. Then I jumped, and I landed right on him. He fell to the floor quickly, and I started to put my sharp claws into his fur. Kiba started to struggle, but his fighting only made it worse for him. My claws started to get deeper, and Kiba suddenly grew quiet. Then I suddenly smelled the scent of blood, and I suddenly knew it was Kiba's blood. I freaked out, I looked down and saw Kiba not moving. I felt...I felt really sad for a moment, then my vision suddenly got blurry. I started to lose my grip on Kiba, and that was a good thing. I fell forward, no I fell down on Kiba. Then I rolled over and fell to the floor, and I started to crawl away. I need to get away before I pass out. Then I went down, down into the dark abyss. As I was losing conscious, I felt myself fell into despair. And my hearing was totally out, I couldn't hear anything. I finally lost conscious a few seconds later.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiba's Point of View

When I awoke, I was covered in blood. I thought I had killed someone, but when I looked closer...it was my own blood. I thought this was weird, why was my own blood all over me? Then I remembered, Shiba had attacked me. She jumped on me, and put her claws in me. I tried to fight her, but it was useless. When I tried to fight, her claws just went deeper. Then I lost conscious, and now I'm awake. But where is Shiba? I sat up, and looked around. I saw a figure laying a few away from me, and then I saw the white streak on her back. And I realized that that she-wolf was Shiba, and she was passed out. I stood up on shaky legs, and walked over to Shiba. When I got near her, I saw that she was unconscious. Just like I was a few minutes earlier, but how long has she been passed out? I sniffed her, and realized she had been out for about the same time I had been. But how did she pass out?

Then out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my blood on her claws. Luckily it was already dried, so I couldn't smell it. I knew that I had to wake her up, but I didn't know how. So I just did what I always do, I just do what I think might work. And sometimes that is really stupid to do, but I sometimes do, do it. I leaned down and put my mouth close up to hers. Then I licked her gently like picking up a fragile flower. I know it wasn't exactly a kiss, but it still felt like it. It was really soft, well her lips felt soft. I wonder what they'd feel if we were actually kissing each other, wait...what am I thinking. I can't like anyone, my only parity is finding paradise. But what if I actually have some feelings for this she-wolf, but I do have feelings for her. And their not like my usual feelings either, I feel like that I want her. Like I want her to be mine, when I thought this I looked away from Shiba. Then I heard movement from somewhere, and I felt someone's fur against me. I looked around and saw no one, then I looked down and saw Shiba's back legs against my fur. And I have to admit it, it felt really soft too. I heard a small moan coming from Shiba, she must have been having a dream. Then she suddenly sat up quickly, and looked at me. It looked like she had tears in her eyes, it looked like she was crying. But when did she cry? Oh...it must have been from her dream she was having.

Shiba's Point of View

When I awoke, I sat up quickly. I felt tears on my cheeks, I knew I was crying. And it had to do with the dream I just had, it was so terrible. I suddenly flew myself at Kiba, and not in a bad way either. I suddenly started to feel myself change quickly, I paws suddenly felt like human fingers. And my body turned into a human body, and my tail disappeared. Some of my fur stayed on my head, and my nose moved father up onto my face. Then my ears disappeared too. I looked down into a puddle and saw that I saw actually a human now, but when I looked again in the puddle I saw myself as a wolf. I guess this is what some wolves do to fool the humans, well I like my human form. I look cute. My hair was so long, not.. it was at my shoulders. And it was my fur color too, and I had a black shirt on with blue jeans. My fingers felt weird, but I would learn how to do things with them.

When I looked toward Kiba, he had a look of surprise in his eyes. Like he didn't know that I could do this, I knew my parents could do it. I just didn't know I could, I was the most surprised. But I didn't show it, I just left my face the way it was. The way it had been when I woke up, just the way I was crying. I looked up at the falling ceiling, debris was hanging from the ceiling. And it looked like it would fall any day now, but I would still stay here though. This very old building was where I felt safe, well not that safe anyway. The building could collapse any second, but I would stay here. Even in death, I knew that I wouldn't be welcomed in heaven. Nor paradise, I knew paradise existed. And that's what Kiba and his friends are looking for, but what they don't is that we're already in paradise. And it's hell, but they don't know it. And I won't tell them either, they must find out themselves. Then my dream came back... I suddenly collapsed to the ground again. I began to lose conscious again too, then I fell into the dark abyss. I had no way of escaping too, there was no footholds to hold onto. So I just kept falling and falling until...until...until there was nothing. Then I began to see my dream again...

_I started to walk, I was walking away from my camp. Well, I mean my wolf pack camp. I didn't live alone like some wolves, I had a family. So when I got far away, I started to hunt for food. When I caught three rabbits and two shrews, I decided to go back to camp. I started to walk in that direction when I heard a yelp coming from the camp, then I started to run. I ran so fast, my heart started to beat so fast. I felt like I would start to go into my dangerous mode, but luckily I didn't. Which I was s happy 'bout that, but I still wondered what that yelp was from. So when I got to the entrance of the camp, I stopped to a slow trot. _

_When I entered I saw blood on the ground in front of me, then I heard another yelp for help. I dropped the prey to the ground and ran in the direction of the yelp, when I got there I saw two little bodies of fur. I went over and sniffed them, I felt tears coming out of my eyes. These two little bodies of fur were my little brother and sister, they were dead. No... they were murdered. But by who? Then I hear another yelp coming from about 50 feet in front of me, it was from my parent's den. I started to run again to their den, I started to feel fear creeping up into my fur. When I got to the den, I also saw blood. But this time, there wasn't just a little blood. There was lots of blood, I smelled that my mother was bleeding. I ran into the den as fast as I could, and I saw my mother lying there. Lying on the cold ground, numb and cold. _

_I cried out," Mother!" _

_I ran over to her side to see if she was still alive, and she was. But not for long though. I had to get her to help, even if it killed me. I started to tug on her fur, trying to pull her out of the den. Then I heard someone trying to talk to me, I looked up and saw no one. Then when I looked down, I saw that my mother was the one trying to talk to me._

_"Shiba, leave me. Go...go help your father. Please...do what I say.." she said trying to breathe._

_"I can't mom. I can't leave you here. Your my mom, I'm sorry. But I can't leave you here to die." I said angrily._

_Then she looked at me and said quietly " Go..go before I kill myself. I won't let someone else kill me, go...now Shiba. Your uncle is responsible for all of this, please help your father."_

_"Fine, I will. But can I give you one last request though." I said weakly._

_My mother nodded as best as she could._

_"Could I be the one to kill you? I can't let you kill yourself." I asked nicely. _

_ "Yes...you can my dear daughter, you may kill me." she said slowly._

_"I love you so much mother. That is why I asked if I could kill you, and I don't want you to kill yourself. That would be a not you. So you can tell me when to kill you." I said gently. _

_"I love you so much to my daughter, I'll be watching you in heaven or hell. Which ever I may go to, and I must tell you something too, before I die. You will soon meet a male wolf, and he will start helping you. You must not make too many mistakes or you'll lose someone you love deeply. Okay." she paused quickly._

_I nodded._

_"Now, my daughter. You can kill me, and make it fast." she said gently and a bit snappy._

_I nodded and walked up to my mother. When I got up to my mother, I barred my teeth. I went closer to her neck, and bit into my mother's neck. She didn't even yelp in pain, and I was happy about that. I didn't want her to be in pain. When I finally twisted her neck, I heard a loud snap. I flinched away, when I looked at my mother Lily...her body was totally lifeless. And so was my two siblings that were lying outside a few feet away, I will kill whoever did this. As I looked around my parents den, I finally saw lots of specks of blood all over the walls. My parents must of been fighting in here, but to make this big of a mess, there must of been at least more than two wolves. Then I ran out of my parents den..._


	7. Chapter 7

_When I got outside, I suddenly heard wolves fighting off near the escape route from the camp. I ran over there, when I got there I saw my father and Caleb fighting off five wolves. My father Midnight was fighting three wolves, while Caleb was fighting off two wolves. I ran over to help, when I got there. I decided to help my father, so I attacked one of the three wolves attacking my father. Then he started attacking me, I fought back really hard. So hard that I saw specks of blood coming out of the wolf's mouth so fast, since I just started to fight him. _

_Then I hit him with one last move, which was to the back of the neck. He went down like a rock, and maybe also like a feather too...I think. When I looked down at my already unconscious enemy, he was a dark grey wolf with what I think I saw was light silver eyes. Then I felt someone's claws dig into my left side, I turned to see a brown/grey-ish wolf with speckles on his face attacking me. I suddenly turned on him as well, when my eyes accidently looked into his I saw pure black eyes and they were emotionless. I heard a sudden thud as I quickly looked over to Caleb and saw a red/ginger wolf with cold grey eyes fall to the ground. _

_Then I heard a bark of command coming from near my father, but I knew that it wasn't my father. Suddenly I heard a lot of footsteps running towards us, but I kept fighting this wolf. Then before he saw this, I made my last move and he fell to the ground with a very hard thud. I bit into his neck really hard when he wasn't looking, so I got him really good. Then I heard a whine coming from near Caleb, I looked over and saw him lying on the ground, but luckily he wasn't dead yet. And I was happy 'bout that too, after all he was special to me. But not like that though. Then I ran over to help, and I jumped onto a dark black wolf with red speckles on his face. I bit into his neck as well, and he went down like a rock too._

_Then I started to attack a brown wolf, then I dug my claws into his neck as well. Then a dark scarlet red wolf started attacking me, man he was a strong one. Then I suddenly heard a loud yelp of pain coming from my father, and I looked towards him. Man, that was a huge mistake on me. When I looked over towards my father I saw him lying on the ground, and some wolf that looked like my uncle standing over him. Then I felt pain in my left side again, and I realized that the scarlet wolf had just attacked me. I hit him back as hard as I could, and he didn't go down like the others. _

_He just kept fighting like a monster, but then I hit him on his back really hard and he fell down to the ground like a rock. But not without a piece of my fur though. Then I ran over to my father, dodging other wolves as I could. When I got there, I saw the other wolf attack him. Then my father looked at me with gently eyes, and those eyes told me to-get-out-of-there. My eyes showed sorry-father-but-I-can't-not without-trying-to-save-you. Then he just shook his head, meaning that he won't be alive for much longer. I quickly ran over to him, and put myself over him. If that wolf tries to attack him again, he'll have to fight me. Then I heard the wolf chuckle._

_"What?!" I snarled angrily. _

_"Nothing, my dear niece." he said nicely._

_"Wait...is that you Nightmare?"I asked._

_"Why yes it is." he said smugly. _

_I growled loudly, and said "Why? Why did you do this? He was you brother. Why would you kill him?"_

_"Easy. I hate my brother. I hate him for taking your mother from me. We were in love with each other, and he just took her away. And then they had you, and I was planning to kill you and make it look like something bad had happened to you. But then your mother let you visit me, and you didn't stop bugging me. And it looked like you liked me, so I decided not to kill you. But then your parents had you're other two siblings, and they totally forgot about me. So that's when I planned this, I planned to kill you're siblings and your parents. And I knew that I wouldn't be sad for their deaths either." he said._

_"Oh...didn't you think that I would be sad about their deaths, huh? Didn't you? My mother told me that she didn't forget about you, it's just that you guys weren't really in love. And when she saw your brother it was love at first sight, so could you blame her. And my father told me that he didn't even like my mother when they first met, but then he started to like her each day. So how could you? How could you kill my parents and my siblings? I loved them, I loved them so much. And...and you took them away from me, your...your gonna pay for their pain." I said hostilely. _

_"Hm..." he murmured softly._

_"Why...why you!" I snarled._

_Then I crouched down, and got ready to pounce on him. My muscles were bunching up, then I sprung at Nightmare. He suddenly saw me coming, and he dodged my attack. But then he ran over to my father, and stood over him as he bled out. _

_"I don't care if what you said was true, I'm still taking my revenge on my brother Midnight." he said before biting into my father's already bloody neck and snapping it. _

_"No! Father..." I cried out. _

_I ran over to my father, and Nightmare moved away from us. Blood was still dripping so carelessly from his mouth, making little puddles of blood on the ground. When I got to my father, I quickly smelled him. I smelled death on his bloodied fur, and saw his eyes were glazed over. I felt tears stinging at my eyes, and I let them fall out. I looked up through blurry eyes, and saw Caleb still on the ground whining in defeat. I knew that we had no chance, and I didn't want to bring the others in our pack in so I bowed my head down for a few seconds before looking up again without tears in my eyes. _

_"Nightmare, if I leave the pack or something. Will you please not kill Caleb?" I paused and pointed toward the wolf lying on the ground. "Please. Will you do it?" I pleaded._

_Then I heard a wolf breathing down my neck and he said "Nightmare, we shouldn't let her go."_

_"Why not Archer?" my uncle said. _

_"Well, if we let her live she could come back and attack us with reinforcements. That's why, and also she took me down while fighting too." Archer said. _

_"Well it's my decision if she lives or not Archer. And I choose her to live, after all she is my favorite niece after all. Shiba you may live, but you must leave the pack. And you may never come here again too, if anyone ever sees you, they have to kill you." he paused for air._

_I nodded okay._

_"And your friend Caleb must go down and become an omega too, and his brother has to too. Those are my rules. And that's all, Shiba you must leave now or I'll let Archer kill you." my uncle said sneeringly. _

_"Fine, I'll leave. But I should warn you, I will be back. And I will get my revenge on you for my family too, so be prepared to die sooner or later." I said while walking away._

_"Huh... fine, lets see how much you've grown then. I wait for you till then, and don't worry...I'll keep your promise. Now go, Shiba. Or else, and you'll know it." he said sarcastically. _

_"Whatever, later. I'll be back!" I howled over my shoulder._

_When I was walking out of camp, I heard footsteps running up behind me towards me. I turned around and saw Randi coming up to see me off. _

_"Hello, Randi." I said quietly. _

_"Hey, Shiba. I heard you're leaving, why?" she asked nicely._

_"Well my parents are dead, and so are my siblings." I replied sadly._

_"Oh...was it your uncle?" she said angry._

_I nodded yes._

_"Damn, I knew it. He was always one of those guys, so you didn't answer my question. Why are you leaving Shiba?" she asked again._

_After I thought about how to tell her, I decided to tell her the truth._

_"I told my uncle I'd leave if he didn't kill Caleb." I said._

_"Are you serious?" she asked._

_I nodded._

_"Geez...you really are a nice wolf, aren't you?" she said._

_"You already know that answer Randi. Plus I also told him that I would be back for their revenge, can you please not come with me? I want you here to make sure that not everyone goes to his side, they must know that I'll be back. Can you tell them? Oh... and make sure that Caleb doesn't come after me too? You must protect them now Randi, you're the only one now. I put my whole faith in you, plus while I was walking off I heard my uncle say that he'll put you in the beta position for now. Well with his main wolf too, his name is Archer. Don't trust him, he wanted to kill me not to let me free." I said._

_"Okay, I'll stay here. I'll also make sure that Caleb doesn't come after you too, and I'll tell everyone too. And when you come back, you're still the alpha female. No...I mean you're now the pack leader, we will support you till death separates us. And even then we'll still follow you Shiba. I'll miss you, Shiba. Your the one I must protect, and you know that. But I'll follow your orders and stay here, I promise you. Bye...my leader Shiba, may the great wolf god protect you on your journey." Randi said while I was walking away from her._

_Then I heard her sigh in sadness, I knew me leaving would hurt her. But I had to, or someone else will die. I looked back for a few seconds, and I saw her walking away from me too. I know that you were destined to protect me Randi, but now the pack needs you. And I don't. Well...bye my pack, I'll miss you all. Then I turned forward toward the entrance of the camp, and I walked out. I walked out of my pack, no... I was forced out of my pack. The pack I was destined to lead into battle or something like that, and I was leaving my parents and my siblings body here too. And I wanted to give them graves to live in, but I couldn't now. Hopefully Caleb will do it for me, and everyone else. Bye...everyone, no...bye my beautiful pack. I will be back, and I'll free all of you. _

Then I suddenly woke up, I felt someone's arms around me. I sniffed at the air and realized it was Kiba who was holding me, he must of been worried when I suddenly blacked out. I snugged closer to Kiba's warmth, and fell into a more deep peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I opened my eyes the next day, I didn't feel the warmth I had felt yesterday with Kiba. I sat up quickly, and looked around for him. I didn't see him around, I began to get worried. I was worried that he left me here, but I suddenly told myself that he wouldn't do that to me. I stood up and stretched my back, then I walked away from where I was just laying. I walked outside and let out a howl, it sounded so beautiful. I stood there and howled for a few minutes, feeling refreshed. Then I heard footsteps running towards me, from in front of me. I curled my mouth into a snarl, and got into a defensive pose. Suddenly I saw Kiba come out of nowhere, he was breathing really hard as if he was running away from something. Then I let myself relax, and my mouth uncurled itself.

"Hey Kiba, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well...I don't really know." he replied.

"Well where did you go this morning?" I said.

"I went to go find my friends, but when I last left them...it was when I left to go follow you. So I left them where we first met, and when I went back they were nowhere to be seen. So I'm a bit worried for them, even though I'm usually not worried." he said.

"Oh...then you should go back and look for them. I don't mind, go look for them Kiba." I said quietly.

"You...you don't mind then if I go look for them." he said.

"I just said that, I really don't mind. They are your friends, and friends go out to look for their friends. So just go already." I replied looking away.

"Well, if your so sure. Then I will go, but for you. Since you told me too, and you won't leave this place either right?" he asked.

"I told you, this is my new home. So I won't leave no matter what. So just go already, before I chase you off!" I howled walking away from Kiba toward my new home.

"Fine, I'll go than." he whispered quietly and turned away and walked the way he had come before.

Then after about three minutes I looked back and saw that he was already gone, I sighed in relief. I knew that my fate had been intertwined with his, but I don't really know how though. Plus I didn't want to hurt him again, and another fact is that I really like him. No...I don't like him, I moreover love him for some reason. And I didn't want to lose him the way I had lost my family and my pack. Plus I can take care of myself after all, I have since I left my pack. So when I walked into the building, I checked out my little prey pile. I found out that my prey had totally been infested by bugs, gross...who would want to eat prey with bugs on it. So I decided to go out to the forest and hunt, hopefully that she-wolf was not there. When I got there, I didn't smell any fresh scents of wolves. Which made me very happy, but that slightly long walk had made me a bit tired so I decided to rest for a while before I went out hunting. I laid down quietly, and slowly closed my eyes. Then I fell into a nice peaceful sleep, which was a light sleep. I knew I could sleep harder, but I decided to sleep lighter this time just in case.

Couple hours later...

When I finally awoke, the sun was about to set beneath the tree line. How long have I been asleep? Well it looks like about a few hours. I stood up quickly and stretched my body until I felt better. Then I went into the forest and quickly caught some prey, which was two rabbits and a small mouse. I started to walk back to my home, when I got there night had finally set in. And everything was pitch black outside, luckily there was a little light inside my home. Something a human had left behind, and it was a little cute. So when I walked in, I put my prey in a different spot then in the spot I had my other prey in. And I kept one of the rabbits with me, and I laid down and started to eat the rabbit slowly. After I ate the rabbit, I realized that I was even more hungry than I thought. Then I remembered that when I turn on my other side, I use a lot of energy. So that means I have to eat a little more food today, than I did yesterday. I stood up quickly and grabbed the small mouse that I had caught, and I went over and laid down in my spot. A few seconds later I had finished my mouse. I quickly grabbed both pair of bones from both prey, and I went and buried them in the dirt outside my home. Then I walked back into my home slowly, since I was really tired from everything that had happened to me. I laid down in my spot until I heard a crunch of something near the entrance of the building. I stood up quickly and got into a defensive position, and I curled my mouth into a snarl. Then knowing I was probably surrounded, I got ready for a fight for my life with whoever was here.


End file.
